Osito de Felpa
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Cuenta la historia que Haruna tenia un osito que un día desapareció misteriosamente, causando una catarsis extrema en todo el campamento del Inazuma Japan


**Y luego de tanto tiempo de desaparecer por FanFiction, me reporto pa' decir que ¡Estoy viva! jejejeje...**

**Luego de escribir dos EndoXHaruna, me decidí por hacer un fic de haruna con una pareja normal : FubuXHaru**

**A que no es tierno? **

**Disclaimer: el día que Kidou deje de perseguir a Fubuki (razones dadas en el fic) va a ser el día en que yo haya comprado aunque sea unas acciones y level-baka va a ser en parte mío... pero mejor sigo soñando e Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-baka...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>– ¡Mi osito! – Gritaba desesperada Haruna por todo el campamento – ¿alguien sabe dónde está mi osito de peluche?<p>

Todo el equipo estaba buscando el bendito oso de peluche desesperadamente. No es porque de verdad le importase el famoso osito de peluche, sino porque ya todos estaban hartos de escuchar los gritos histéricos de Haruna al no poder encontrarlo. Era más de lo que los oídos de todos podían soportar. Kidou estaba harto de escuchar _¿Dónde está? ¿Lo viste por algún lado? ¡Quiero mi osito!_, estaba empezando a creer que ese oso era como un hijo para ella. ¿Es que no podía pensar en otra cosa? Hasta el entrenador Kudo había empezado a buscarlo.

El problema había iniciado hacia tres días, que fue cuando fatalmente, Haruna se dio cuenta de que faltaba su UNICO oso de peluche. Primero, buscó tranquilamente en todo su cuarto; luego, un poco alterada, fue a preguntar a los chicos si lo habían visto; luego de una inspección a primero vista, Haruna empezó a los gritos por no saber donde se encontraba su osito. Trataron de todas formas hacerla cambiar de idea, que un osito de peluche no era tan importante como para que ella estuviera así. Pero no, Haruna no entraba en razón. ¡Quería su osito!

– Haru-chan, tranquilizate un poco, no creo que esté en el campamento ¿ya te fijaste en tu casa? – preguntaba Fubuki.

– Si, si, si Fubu-chan, ya me fijé por todos lados y no lo encontré – dijo Haruna tristemente.

– ¿Por qué tanto empeño en un osito de peluche? – preguntó Fubuki.

– No te lo pienso decir, es un secreto – dijo Haruna colorada.

– Y entonces ¿Por qué te ponés colorada? – preguntó Kogure que se había metido.

– ¡Eso no te importa Kogure-chan! – le gritó Haruna y se fue a su cuarto.

Fubuki se empezó a preocupar ¿Por qué podía tenerle tanto afecto a ese osito? De hecho, nadie había visto el famoso osito nunca, tan solo sabían cómo era por las descripciones de Otonashi. Nunca nadie, bueno, casi nadie había podido acercarse al bendito oso sin que Haruna los saliera a correr por todo el campamento gritando _¡No te le vuelvas a acercar!_

El osito en cuestión era muy popular en el campamento, ya que nadie sabía nada de él: no sabían de donde era, tampoco como era, donde lo había conseguido, ni siquiera sabían por qué era tan especial. Antes del "secuestro" (como lo llama Haruna en sus momentos de desesperación) el osito era tal vez más famoso que las técnicas de Endo o Goenji. Haruna lo cuidaba más que a no sé qué. Era como una obsesión que tenía con el peluche. Esto hiso que muchos jugadores se interesaran en, tanto la historia, como la apariencia del famoso juguete. Tales personas se pueden nombrar: Ante-ojos, Midorikawa, Kogure, Kabeyama, entre otros. Tal vez estaban más obsesionados con el peluche que Haruna.

Esto había ocasionado en Haruna una gran preocupación. No dejaría que nadie lo encontrara. Dicho sea de paso, creaba trampas para que los chicos no entraran a su cuarto mientras ella estaba fuera del campamento. Como aquella vez que Midorikawa quedó colgado del techo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Midorikawa caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos del campamento, no quería ser descubierto. Era de noche, casi madrugada. Se debía asegurar de que Haruna estuviera dormida. _

_Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, en la cual la joven no estaba, cosa que preocupó a Midorikawa. Decidió apresurarse. En la cama no había nada, tampoco en la mesa de luz. ¡Bingo! De seguro estaba en el armario. _

_Caminó al "estilo ninja" hasta el armario y al tratar abrir la puerta de este._

_ – ¡AH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME BAJE DE ACÁ! ¡ONEGAI! – gritaba desesperado Midorikawa._

_ – Con que eras vos, Mido-chan, ¿se te perdió algo en mi cuarto? – preguntó Haruna con una sonrisa de triunfo en la puerta de la habitación con un vaso de agua._

_Midorikawa se encontraba atado a una soga desde el techo. Era una trampa que le había puesto Haruna._

_ – ¿Qué pasó? – vinieron la mayoría de los chicos a ver._

_ – Es que a Mido-chan se le perdió algo en mi armario – dijo Haruna sacando una navaja suiza de su mesita de luz._

_ – ¿de dónde sacaste esa navaja Haru-nee? – preguntó Kidou preocupado._

_ – Me la regalaron cuando estaba en las niñas exploradoras, que es donde aprendí a hacer trampas para osos también – dijo cortando la soga que retenía al peli-verde del techo. _

_ – Haru-chan ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a poner estas trampas en tu cuarto? – preguntó Midorikawa frotándose el trasero por el dolor de la caída desde el techo._

_ – Yo las sacaría, pero si hay locos como vos que a mitad de la noche se disponen a revisar mi armario, no saco nada las trampas – dijo tirándole el agua en la cabeza._

_ – Haru-baka – dijo Midorikawa entre dientes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así es como desde ese día hay una guerra entre Haruna y Midorikawa. El peli-verde trata a toda costa poder encontrar tan famoso peluche y Otonashi seguía inventando cada vez más trampas. Ya todo el equipo estaba harto de sus batallas, en que la mayoría de las veces quedaban todos incluidos.

Volvamos al secuestro o pérdida o como desee llamarse a la desaparición del famoso oso.

Kidou estaba seguro de que ya se le iba a pasar el problema del osito uno de estos días. Ojalá… pero no por poder encontrar el osito, sino porque deseaba que se olvidara de tal peluche.

Fubuki estaba tratando a toda costa de poder encontrar el oso, no le gustaba ver triste a Haruna. No le gustaba ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas antes de irse a acostar por no poder encontrar el peluche. Necesitaba volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa de Haruna de vuelta. Ese oso sí que estaba causando problemas.

[Narración de Fubuki]

¿Dónde puede estar ese famoso oso? Ya lo busqué por todos lados, todo el equipo gasta más energía en buscar el oso que en entrenar. Ya estamos cansados. No doy más. Pero no me voy a rendir, ese osito es muy especial para Haruna y lo voy a recuperar…

Haruna, ay… si no fuera por tus sonrisas de todos los días, yo no podría ser tan feliz como lo soy. Por eso, verte triste también me entristece a mí. Supongo que eso suena algo como que estoy enamorado de ti. Tal vez puede ser verdad… ¿para qué lo niego? Me gustas mucho, mucho, por eso quiero ayudarte a encontrar tu oso… después de todo, todavía eres una niña y por eso estas tan encariñada con un oso de peluche…

[Narración normal]

Fubuki decidió ir a hablar con Haruna, quería saber por qué tano empeño en ese oso. Le causaba mucha curiosidad la divertida obsesión que tenia la chica con el oso.

– Haru-chan, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en ese oso? – preguntó Fubuki a Haruna mientras estaban en la cocina preparando algo para comer.

– Y otra vez con lo mismo, no te voy a decir – dijo Haruna abriendo la heladera.

– Onegai Haru-chan, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, yo no voy a decir nada, por algo soy tu mejor amigo – le dijo Fubuki abrazándola por detrás y apoyando su cara en el hombro de la menor.

Haruna se puso colorada al tener tanto acercamiento con Fubuki. No podía creer estar abrazada a él. Cerró la heladera, pero aun seguía abrazada a Fubuki.

– Onegai… – rogó nuevamente Fubuki.

– Bueno, te lo digo, pero no vale reírse ni nada por el estilo – dijo Haruna dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos – ese oso es como mi hijo, es el que vos me regalaste cuando fuimos a Osaca ¿te acordás? ¿Allá, en el parque de diversiones? Bueno, es por eso que quiero tanto a ese osito.

Esta vez, Fubuki fue al que se le puso la cara de colores. Haruna le había contado su secreto, le había dicho que ese osito era tan especial porque era el osito que él le había regalado. Era aquel que Fubuki había ganado en un juego. Justo cuando el hombre le entregaba el peluche, vio a Haruna y decidió regalárselo a esa persona tan especial para él.

– Arigatou por contarme eso Haru-chan. Te juro que voy a encontrar ese oso cueste lo que cueste – dijo Fubuki – Sayo – completó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se fue.

Haruna quedó congelada. Fubuki la había abrazado, se había puesto colorado por su culpa, le había jurado encontrar el osito y le había dado un beso en la mejilla ¿Qué más podía ser mejor para ella que el chico que le gustaba hiciera todo eso? Ja, nada más…

Antes del almuerzo, Fubuki se paró arriba de una silla y le empezó a hablar a todos.

– Ya que luego no tenemos entrenamiento, todos vamos a seguir buscando el oso de Haruna ¿bien? Y nada de estoy cansado ni nada por el estilo. Quiero a todo el equipo haciendo un allanamiento en todo el campamento. Ningún lugar sin revisar ¿entendido? – dijo Fubuki oyéndose como un general de guerra.

– El amor le afectó la cabeza – se burló Kogure.

Todos vencidos, tuvieron que acceder al allanamiento de Fubuki en la operación "osito de felpa" como varios lo había llamado. Parecía tonto buscar toda la tarde un tonto oso de peluche, pero había que hacerlo, porque además de escuchar gritos histéricos de Haruna, también oirían gritos de enojo de Fubuki y esos sí que son aterradores.

Bajo las sillas, las mesas, los muebles, las camas. En los armarios y en los estantes. En las ventanas. En el patio. En la cocina. En el baño. En donde se guardaban las pelotas. En las duchas. Hasta en la ropa sucia. Y nada… nadie logró tener la mas mínima pista de donde se podía encontrar el oso. Para la cena, todos estaban más cansados que un entrenamiento en el salón relámpago.

Haruna ayudó en la comida y se fue a acostar. Se durmió triste. No había encontrado a su _hijo_.

Fubuki se enojó consigo mismo. No podía ser que no pudiese encontrar un pequeño oso de peluche. No quería seguir viendo triste a Haruna. Pensó y pensó, hasta que se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea: él sabía cómo era exactamente ese oso, podía ir y comprar otro idéntico. Y así, final feliz, porque pensaba que Haruna no se daría cuenta del pequeño engaño.

Kidou, mientras tanto, se aseguraba que una caja que tenia debajo de su cama estuviera bien cerrada y que nadie la haya visto. La había escondido muy bien como para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ahí había una pequeña cosa que causaba tanto alboroto. Mejor dejar guardado esa cajita y que nadie se enterara lo que había dentro para no tener problemas con alguien.

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar, Fubuki desapareció del campamento. Como a la hora, apareció con una caja rosada.

– Haru-chan, mirá lo que tengo para vos – le dijo Fubuki mostrándole el paquete que traía.

– Fubu-chan, no me digas que es… – dijo Haruna ilusionada.

Fubuki le dio el paquete y Haruna lo desenvolvió rápidamente. En su cara se podía ver una gran ilusión.

– ¡Arigatou! ¡Arigatou! ¡Arigatou! – dijo Haruna abalanzándose para abrazarlo – Arigatou Fubu-chan por devolvérmelo.

– De nada Haruna, pero prométeme que no te vas a volver a poner tan triste – dijo Fubuki tomándola de la cadera y mirándola a los ojos.

– No te prometo nada – dijo toscamente Haruna y saliendo de los brazos de Fubuki – esto no es mío.

A Fubuki se le vino el mundo abajo ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que ese no era el verdadero oso? Era igual: de color café con leche y blanco, ojos marrones, hocico negro, con una mancha marrón oscura alrededor del ojo izquierdo y con un bonito moño amarillo. Era el mismo, bueno, era idéntico.

– Haruna, yo… onegai, no te enojés – pidió Fubuki.

– ¿Cómo no querés que me enoje si me acabas de traer algo que no es mío? Fubuki-san, ¿Por qué? – dijo Haruna triste.

– Haru-chan, no me gustaba verte tan triste y me sentía fracasado por no haberte podido encontrar el verdadero. Así que esta mañana fui a una juguetería y compré uno igual. Gomen Haruna – dijo Fubuki apenado – pero yo no quiero verte triste ni preocupada.

– Fubuki, ah… – suspiró – arigatou, pero no hacía falta. Ya me rendí. Quién sea que lo tenga hizo muy bien su trabajo y lo escondió perfectamente. Ya fue.

– No, no fue nada, porque ese es un regalo que yo te hice y quiero que lo tengas, así tenga que revolver cielo y tierra. ¿Entiendes? Porque quiero volver a verte feliz Haru-chan, aparte ¿Quién está tan loco como para robar un oso de peluche? – dijo Fubuki.

– No hace falta Fubuki…

– Si que hace falta, porque si era como tu hijo – empezó a decir Fubuki – no quiero que lo pierdas. Aparte me encantaría ser su padre – dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que salía de su boca – ¿eh? No, no gomen, yo no quise decir eso, fue sin querer.

Haruna se puso colorada. ¿Fubuki quería ser el padre de su hijo? Es decir que quería ser su pareja. Eso puso súper feliz a la muchacha, pero trató de controlarse. Solo se acercó al oído del mayor y le dijo:

– Vos podrías haber sido el padre desde un principio.

Ahora la cara colorada era la de Fubuki. ¿Y qué más decir? Hay cosas que el peli-plata no controla y en ese momento fue que no pudo controlar su boca.

Lentamente se acercó a _la madre de su hijo_, la tomó de la cadera y tiernamente se fundieron en un dulce beso. Haruna cerró fuertemente los ojos, si eso era un sueño, no quería despertarse en ese mismo instante, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor. Cuando ya el oxígeno hizo falta, se separaron colorados.

– Supongo debería haber pedido la paternidad el mismo día en que nació ¿verdad? – Dijo volviéndola a abrazar – Haru-chan, te amo, gomen por haberte traído otra cosa que no era tuya.

– Fubu-chan, no hace falta, de verdad, gomen yo por comportarme como una chiquilina malcriada. Yo también te amo.

Se quedaron juntitos hasta que por fin alguien interrumpió.

– Etto, yo vengo después – dijo Aki apenada por haber interrumpido la escena.

– ¿Eh? No, no Aki-san ¿Qué necesitabas? – dijo Fubuki colorado.

– A Haru-chan, si no te importa.

– Pero me la devuelves.

– Trato.

– ¿Y desde cuando soy tuya? –dijo Haruna viendo que la trataban como un bien material.

– Desde cuando quieras – le respondió Fubuki al oído.

– Mejor vamos Aki-chan – dijo Haruna colorada.

Haruna se fue con Aki y Fubuki se quedó pensando ¿Dónde debía estar ese oso de peluche? Nadie está tan loco como para robarse un sos de peluche ¿o sí? Era raro que alguien lo hiciera. A ver ¿quién estaría tan obsesionado con un oso de peluche como para robarlo? Nadie que él conociese. Vio el oso "trucho" ¿Qué diferencia tenia con el verdadero? Nada. Un momento, claro, el de Haruna tenía el moño bordado. Por supuesto, no se había acordado que Haruna le había grabado con hilo sus iniciales "_H y F"_, por eso se había dado cuenta de que no era el suyo, pero después de todo, nadie se daría cuenta de que era el verdadero o el falso. Mejor dicho, nadie sabía que era un peluche falso ¿verdad? a Fubuki le vino una fantástica idea de cómo encontrar el verdadero.

Durante el almuerzo, Fubuki se volvió a sentar arriba de la silla para hablar. Todos volvieron a temer otro gran allanamiento y otro operativo "osito de felpa".

– Les tengo una fantástica noticia – dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ya encontré el oso de Haruna.

Gritos de alegría por todos lados, se sentía aliviados de saber que no tendría que volver a hacer todas las cosas que habían hecho para buscarlo.

Pero Fubuki notó una actitud extraña de Kidou.

Parecía no estar del todo seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Parecía estar preocupado.

Parecía en no creer lo que Fubuki decía.

– Ey Kidou-san, ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Fubuki.

– ¿yo? Nada Fubuki-san – respondió Kidou yéndose de la cocina.

¡Bingo! Kidou sabía algo del oso. Y Fubuki iba a descubrirlo.

[Narración de Kidou]

Esto es tonto, yo tengo el oso ¿Cómo diablos Fubuki lo consiguió? Haruna es capaz de darse cuenta si es el verdadero o el falso. No es tonta.

¿Qué diablos hizo Fubuki? Esto ya me está pareciendo raro.

Sí, fui yo el demente que le robó el peluche de Haruna. ¿Por qué? Porque estoy harto de ese peluche.

Saben, ya estoy harto de la atención que le presta, de los problemas que ocasiona a todo el equipo. Ya tiene 13 años, no debe andar encariñada con un peluche como lo haría una nena de 6 años. Tal vez estoy algo celoso, lo puedo admitir, pero también estoy harto de los problemas que ocasiona.

Miles de veces, Midorikawa se me vino a quejar por las trampas de Haruna. También Kogure y Ante-ojos.

No veo por qué tanto cariño con ese oso. Desde aquella vez que estuvimos en Osaca que lo tiene. Nunca dejó que nadie lo viera, ni siquiera yo…

Obviamente, cuando se lo robé, casi me descubre, pero soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para zafarme de las trampas (no eran muy difíciles, pero estamos hablando de que Midorikawa fue el que no pudo pasar las trampas, él no es muy inteligente que digamos, es… como Endo tal vez)

[Narración normal]

– Emm, ¿puedo pasar Kidou-san? – preguntó Fubuki asomándose por la puerta del estratega.

– Claro Fubuki ¿Qué necesitás? – le preguntó Kidou saliendo de sus pensamientos.

– Nada, solo te venia a contar algo que me pasó con tu onee-san – dijo Fubuki caminando por la habitación de Kidou.

– ¿pasó algo malo? – dijo Kidou como buen hermano mayor.

– Nada malo, es más, creo que es excelente – dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa mientras seguía revisando la habitación.

– ¿Buscas algo? – dijo Kidou dudando ante la rara actitud de su amigo.

– Nada en especial, solo me causa curiosidad saber cómo vive el estratega maestro de Inazuma Japan.

En un rápido movimiento - y algo brusco - Fubuki sacó el celular de su bolsillo y simuló que se le caía.

– Se te cayó el celular – dijo Kidou con una risa.

– Jajaja, sí, me pasa muy a menudo – dijo Fubuki fingiendo inocencia.

Cuando se agachó para recoger el teléfono, vio debajo de la cama de Kidou, una caja rosa.

– Kidou-san, gomen por la intromisión, pero tenés una caja rosa debajo de tu cama – dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa.

– Ah, sí, sí, esa, es que… – dijo Kidou nervioso.

– Ey, te pusiste nervioso, ¿acaso es para tu novia? – dijo Fubuki sacándola de debajo de la cama.

– Etto, sí, dejalo debajo de la cama… – seguía diciendo nervioso.

– Oye, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí, soy una tumba – dijo Fubuki sacando el moño que cubría la caja – sabés, yo le regalé a tu onee-san un osito de felpa en una caja rosada como esta, no sé donde podría tenerla ella, nunca la veo en su cuarto.

– ¿A Haruna-nee? – dijo Kidou subiendo el volumen de la voz.

– No grités, después de todo… ah mirá, es un osito de peluche igual al que yo le regalé a Haru-chan, que coincidencia – fingió Fubuki.

– _Es un completo idiota si no se da cuenta de que el oso de Haruna-nee es ese – _pensó Kidou – si, coincidencia ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Fubuki tomó el oso y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

– ¿A dónde vas con el oso? – Le dijo Kidou tomándolo por detrás del hombro – devolvémelo – dijo quitándole el oso de entre las manos.

– Dame acá – exigió Fubuki.

– ¿Por qué?

– Le voy a decir a Haru-chan.

– No, este es mío.

– Mentira, no es tuyo, es de Haru-chan, yo se lo regalé.

– Es una tontería, es el que yo le voy a regalar a mi novia.

– Mentiroso, dame el oso, vos no tenés novia, Touko gusta de Tsunami – dijo Fubuki maliciosamente.

– ¡qué no! – contestó enojado Kidou.

– ¡Qué sí!

Fubuki y Kidou comenzaron a forcejear por el oso. Hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

En un movimiento rápido, Kidou logró pararse y salió corriendo con el oso.

– ¡Vení a acá ladrón!

Kidou bajó rápidamente las escaleras hacia donde estaban todos. Fubuki hizo lo mismo. El peli-gris logró atrapar a Kidou.

– Ey, chicos, no peleen – pedían sus compañeros.

– Dejame Fubuki-baka – pedía Kidou.

– No, no hasta que no me devuelvas a mi hijo – le gritó Fubuki quitándole el oso.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste Fubu-chan? – gritó Haruna.

– Tomá, acá está tu oso, Kidou-san lo tenía guardado en su cuarto

– Ambos, a afuera, ahora – ordenó Haruna sería como nunca la habían visto aunque tomando al oso entre brazos.

Los dos chicos caminaron afuera. Haruna estaba con un aspecto cerio. Todos quedaron asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar. Hijo, oso, Haruna, Kidou y Fubuki. A ver, todos supusieron (no, Fudo (el más inteligente presente) supuso) que Kidou robó el oso de Haruna y Fubuki lo recuperó pero… ¿Qué era hijo? Fubuki dijo que le devuelva al hijo cuando estaban peleando por el oso. Todos se cayeron al estilo animé el pensar que Fubuki también se había obsesionado con el dicho oso llamándolo hijo.

Cuando ya los tres estuvieron afuera, Haruna comenzó a hablar calmadamente.

– ¿Dónde estaba esto? – les preguntó Haruna refiriéndose al oso.

– En el cuarto de Kidou-san – respondió Fubuki enojado.

– ¿Y qué hacia ahí? – volvió a preguntar.

– Yo te lo robé – declaró Kidou.

– ¿Por qué Yutto-nii? – preguntó la menor enojada.

– Pues… pues… pues porque estaba harto de que prestaras más atención en ese oso. Ya tenés 13 años, no podés andar así por un simple juguete. Aparte, ya estaba más que molesto, todos los días aparecía Mido-chan con algún reclamo que tenía que ver con ese tonto oso – respondió Kidou oyéndose como un celoso.

– Yo mejor me voy… – dijo Fubuki entendiendo que estaba demás en esa conversación.

Fubuki se fue. Haruna y Kidou se quedaron allá afuera.

– ¿Estabas… celoso de un oso de peluche? – preguntó Haruna cambiando su actitud por una más sorprendida que enojada.

– Etto… no sé si celoso, pero me molestaba que estuvieras tanto tiempo con ese oso – dijo Kidou colorado.

– Onii-baka, ¿Cómo vas a pensar que quiero más a un oso que a vos? – Le preguntó abrazándolo – aparte, este oso es tu sobrino.

– Haru-nee, tenés 13 años – reclamó Kidou respondiendo al abrazo – un momento… Fubuki-baka dijo que este – señalando al oso – era su hijo.

– Emm… bueno… todo tiene su explicación lógica Yutto-nii – dijo la chica tratando de calmar a su hermano.

– Fubuki está muerto – dijo comenzando a correr en dirección hacia donde se había ido el albino.

– ¡Pará onii-chan!

Kidou entró al campamento más rápido que Kazemaru. Fubuki ya había previsto esto y estaba escondido.

Todos volvieron a asombrarse, pero qué más daba…

– ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Aki a Haruna.

– Digamos que Fubuki no va a poder ver a su hijo durante un largo rato.

El de capa seguía buscando por todos lados. ¿Dónde se había metido aquel que decía ser Fubuki Shirou?

De repente, Kidou sospechó dónde estaba el otro y comenzó a correr mucho más rápido.

– Salí de ahí – exigió Kidou uno de los casilleros de los vestidores.

– ¿Qué querés cuñadito? – dijo Fubuki en tono inocente.

– No me digas cuñadito, tenemos que hablar con respecto a las visitas que le vas a hacer a tu hijo, porque me supongo que tendrás en mente vivir con su madre ¿ne? – dijo Kidou agarrándolo de una oreja.

– Etto… yo pensaba todos los días por las noches – dijo Fubuki riéndose.

– ¡Tu hijo se queda huérfano! – dijo Kidou mientras Fubuki escapaba.

Tal vez… solo tal vez ese osito de felpa tenía suerte y llegaba a conocer un poco a su padre… si es que su tío tenía algo de compasión…


End file.
